


Just Once

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude experiences some interesting dreams about a certain demon. But when the day comes when he is ordered to have Ciel and Sebastian over, things take a turn for sexy! yes, im aware that that was crappy lol *Yaoi*Smut*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

**Black Butler**

ClaudexSebastian

**Just Once**

_~The dark bedroom gave way to the moonlight that poured in threw the windows. In that moonlight stood a figure, a tall man dressed in a black suit stood in silence. His eyes glowed ruby red as he walked towards the bed. He leaned over the bed which held the body of the man he came to see. He watched the man in the bed toss a little which exposed his face perfectly. The figure leaned closer to the other man and kissed him, it was heated yet gentle…~_

At that instant the man who was in the bed in the dream shot his eyes open and sat bolt upright. He put two fingers to his lips feeling the lingering kiss on them. He put on his glasses and looked around the room.

"What just happened?!"

The man ran a hand threw his short hair and tried to relax.

"Why? Why of all people did I dream of him?"

Little did he know that this dream was just the start of many others. He sat in the dark thinking.

"Was it real?"

He touched his lips again before going back to sleep.

**Morning**

"Claude, Claude!"

A blonde boy stood before his butler who seemed to be focusing on something different.

_~Was it real? Just once would be enough for me to find out…~_

The blonde boy slapped the black haired butler, making his glasses slide down his face.

"Claude!"

The butler looked at his master in a daze before he realized what he was doing.

"Forgive me Master Alois. I seem to not be myself today."

"Really now?!" Alois said sarcastically. "Well how about getting my tea and cake, today!"

"Yes sir."

Days after that first night, the dreams Claude had had increased. For a while it was just a kiss but it was not only a kiss anymore it was more.

_~AH! HARDER! SEBASTIAN!~_

Once again Claude shot his eyes open and sat bolt upright feeling pleasure course threw his body and cum covering his sheets.

"Why is this happening?! I don't like him…"

He had a puzzled look on his face as his red blush and throbbing member seemed to grow as he thought about it.

One complete straight week of these dreams and it seemed like they would never end.

_~Sebastian…~_

**Morning**

"CLAUDE!"

The butler snapped out of his thoughts of the dreams and Sebastian and set down the tea tray.

"Yes, Alois?"

"You really are starting to annoy me! Ugh whatever, can you at least do one thing today correctly can't you?!"

"Yes Master."

"Good, well then go and invite Ceil Phantomhive over today for a little play date at noon, and his butler can come too."

Claude froze once he heard this.

~I can't face Sebastian! Real or not I can't!~

"CLAUDE!"

"Y-Yes sir I shall deliver the message."

**Noon**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

This was the sound that signaled the arrival of Ceil Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis, but it was also the sound that sealed the spider demon's fate.

Claude reluctantly opened the door to come face to face with the man from his dreams. He felt his face getting a little hot.

"Good afternoon Mr. Faustus."

"Good afternoon Mr. Michaelis. My Master has been expecting you. Please follow me."

Claude lead them to the parlor room where Alois Trancy awaited them. The butler did his best to ignore the one he came to love and keep a calm cold look. He breathed a mental sigh of relief once they reached the room knowing he will soon leave them to Alois.

"Hello Ceil, ready to play?"

"I suppose…"

As they where seated and the tea and cakes where rolled in Claude began to slip out the door but right then Alois called him.

"Claude, why don't you take Sebastian with you, you could use the company."

Sebastian turned to Ceil who gave a hand wave, telling him to go. Claude opened the door letting Sebastian step out first.

_~Damn it!~_

Claude had a slight blush come to his face as he passed the other demon to take the lead. As he walked with Sebastian close to him, he could feel his blush get stronger and his mind cloud with thoughts.

Once the two butlers where out of site of the door were their masters where, Sebastian spoke.

"Claude is something wrong. Your face is awfully red and you seem to be a little nervous."

Claude stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't know what to say to him. He couldn't tell him about his dreams! He tried to calm himself as he felt Sebastian come up on him closer with a smirk firmly planted in his face.

"Claude.."

He could feel the heat of Sebastian's breath on his neck as he spoke his name. He bit his lower lip trying not to let a moan or any noise for that matter slip out. He could fell his member rise and start to press against his zipper.

"I-It's nothing."

"Oh really now? Why wont you face me, Claude."

The butler turned his face a little but was instantly spun around and put up against a door, pinned to it with his legs were spread apart with Sebastian's leg between them. He moaned out of pain and pleasure.

Sebastian racked his eyes over the demon's body before him. The blushing face, flush looking skin, and an erection causing the front of the butler's pants to bulge quite noticeably.

"Oh, Claude. Look at you. I've only been here for less than 30 minuets and yet you get this excited."

"Shut up! Let me go!"

Sebastian nudged his knee against Claude's member causing him to elicit a moan. He licked his lips and pulled the glasses wearing demon in for a deliciously heated kiss. Their tongues danced wildly, playfully fighting for dominance as they enjoyed each others taste. The two moaned into the kiss but it was abruptly ended when Claude snapped out of his fantasy.

"Sebastian, stop-"

He cut himself off as he felt a familiar feeling come over him. He put his fingers to his lips and seemed to be speechless at the moment.

"It…that…"

"You finally got it."

Claude looked at the butler in black confused.

"This kiss…"

"It's the same isn't it."

"Sebastian…you, you kissed me that night?! It wasn't a dream!?"

"Yes." he said with a smirk.

"And those other nights where we made love?"

"That was a dream, but if you would like I will surely enjoy making it real."

Claude was caught off guard, to think that Sebastian actually kissed him and to think he would make love to him in real life! He was speechless! Sebastian laughed a little to himself as he saw blush on the demons face growing into a deeper shade.

Sebastian kissed him feverishly while rubbing his knee into Claude again enjoying his soft moans.

"Stop, please…"

"Don't you want this Claude?"

"N-No-AH!

Sebastian rubs his knee into Claude again.

"Y-Yes! But not here. There is a bedroom behind these doors."

Claude freed one of his hands and turned the knob. Causing himself to fall threw with Sebastian falling on top of him. Claude tried to crawl away at this moment but Sebastian instantly stopped him. He pulled Claude back to him and picked Claude up and placed him on the purple satin sheets of the elegant bedroom. With the door closed and no one lingering in the halls, Sebastian began to undress the man before him. As he kissed his neck as he undid the buttons on his shirt and exposing the skin for his desire Claude stopped him.

"Wait."

Sebastian stopped as asked even though he really wanted to continue.

"What is it?"

"Why? Why did you kiss me in my sleep on that night?"

Sebastian chuckled to himself and gave a little smirk as he looked at the other demon. His ruby eyes stared in to the golden ones that he loved so much.

"I did it because I love you."

Claude wrapped his hand around Sebastian's tie and pulled him into a heated kiss. He rolled over putting Sebastian on the bottom, allowing him to remove his clothing exposing his upper body. He kissed, nipped, bit, and licked his way down the demons body. He listened to the soft moans as he sucked and gently bit down on the demon's soft skin and nipples. He worked his way down to his waist line. He sat up and unbuckled his lover's pants. He pulled them off in one smooth motion along with his boxers revealing his throbbing member. Claude gripped his base and ran his tongue along it all the way to the tip. He wiggled it in the slit before fully taking in the demon.

"AH! CLAUDE!"

The spider demon sucked good and hard on the member. He gently scraped his teeth against it and them hummed and licked over it. Sending vibrations threw out his body causing a deep throated moan to come out of Sebastian.

"Don't! S-STOP! I'm going t-to-AH!"

Claude's mouth was filled with Sebastian's hot seed. He swallowed everything that had flowed into his mouth licking his lips as he rose his head up. He looked at the other butler with his lust covered eyes as he spoke with a smirk on his face.

"You haven't had pleasure in while have you?"

Sebastian just blushed but had a smirk form on his lips.

"Well how about you?"

Sebastian grabbed Claude pushing him down into the bed. He straddled him and made quick work of his remaining clothing. Once he had Claude fully exposed like himself he looked at his body. The bright red blush on his face, the tight firm body with flush, skin and a twitching cock wanting attention. The demon gripped the twitching member and teased his cock terribly and leaned down to swirl his tongue around it. Claude moaned and whimpered as he felt the pleasure pulse threw him and he could feel his climax coming.

"AH! Mmmm S-Sebastian…"

Claude loved the attention he was getting. He entangled his fingers in the short black hair that belonged to Sebastian, as his head bobbed up and down between his legs. As the pre-cum spilled out Sebastian stopped sucking and used his thump to spread it around his slit and around his cock. The moans that escaped from Claude fueled Sebastian's lusting passion more. His member was quickly restored to begin stiff and almost painful from want.

"AH! SEBASTIAN!"

The demon took his fingers coated with the other's pre-cum and slipped them on to his entrance teasing Claude.

"Stop t-teasing m-me!"

A smirk formed on Sebastian's face as he pushed his fingers into the other man. He wiggled them around making a scissoring motion, stretching his lover. Who yelped and moaned in pain/pleasure. In an instant something in Claude was hit just right with one of Sebastian's fingers. He gripped the sheets and threw his head back as he screamed the other's name.

"AH! SEBASTIAN!"

"There it is." he said with a smirk.

The demon leaned down and gave the spider demon a white hot kiss. They moaned into it but Claude broke the kiss and opened his mouth as he gasped from feeling Sebastian push into him. Sebastian groaned at the heat and moister that surrounded his member once fully in. Claude gave a deep throated moan as he adjusted himself to Sebastian's cock.

"Ahmmmm, Sebastian…"

"Oooo Claude, this is going to hurt."

As Sebastian pulled out then thrust back in Claude could feel the pain go threw out his body. His eyes started to tear up as he felt Sebastian going further and faster into him. The pain started to feel good to him, the pain was intense but he loved it. (S&M:3)

"AH! HARDER!"

"As you wish."

Sebastian pounded mercilessly into the spider demon beneath him. Enjoying the pleasured moans that spilled out of him. The pleasure was so intense and lustful.

Claude could feel his climax rising faster, it was all becoming to much for him. The pain and the white hot pleasure rushing threw him was enough to push him over instantly or make him black out!

"SEBASTIAN! AH! I-I can't h-hold on!"

"Same here!"

Sebastian picked up his pace even more as he reached down and began to pump Claude's painfully erected member. He stroked it in sync with his thrust causing the man under him to moan even louder.

"AH! SEBASTIAN FASTER!"

The thrust were becoming erratic. The pleasure was too much for them. As the last few thrust where given Sebastian hit Claude just right.

Claude gripped the sheets and arched his back of the bed as he released onto their bodies and the purple satin sheets, screaming his lover's name.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian arched his back as well and came deep inside his lover, filling him to the brim. He bit his lower lip as he cried out in pleasure.

"CLAUDE!"

The orgasm rippled threw their bodies sending a shiver up Claude's spine and Sebastian collapsed next to him. The two painting heavily and tired form the intense love making looked at each other as the lust covering their eyes gave way. Sebastian gave a small smile as he felt his eyes get heavy and his body weaken.

"Claude, I love you, I've always have."

"I love you too Sebastian."

They kissed each other one last time before nodding off.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that)*


End file.
